


Жаба

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Category: The Golden Child (1986)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Жаба

Когда вас развоплощают - это весьма обидно, но Сардо находил в этом и определённые плюсы. Некоторое время никакая сволочь не сможет его потревожить. Никакого начальства. Никаких заданий. И уж точно никаких людишек.  
Амазонские джунгли в плане наличия разумной жизни были местом не слишком обитаемым. Сардо довольно квакнул и зарылся в листья. Где-то вокруг шуршали в палой листве сотни, если не тысячи других рогаток. Здесь никому нет дела до крупного оранжевого самца. И замечательно!  
О том, что Московскому зоопарку вдруг приспичило пополнить коллекцию рептилий и земноводных, он не знал.


End file.
